wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 21, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The October 21, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 21, 2019 at the Rocket Mortgage FieldHouse in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode summary Rusev attacked Bobby Lashley at a restaurant following King's Court insults Of all the tawdry developments in Lana and Bobby Lashley’s relationship, the most surprising has been silence from The Ravishing Russian’s apparently estranged husband, Rusev. The Bulgarian Brute didn’t necessarily reverse that course on King’s Court, despite allegations that he had interfered in his wife’s modeling contracts and restricted the amount of money she could spend on herself. Instead, Rusev placed the blame for his marriage’s dissolution on Lashley and reiterated his hope that the marriage would eventually work out. He got a rude awakening on that front. Lana and Lashley once again appeared on the TitanTron, this time at a booth in a fancy restaurant that Lana claimed she had always wanted to go to. As the pair canoodled in full view of Rusev, the former United States Champion said he would pay them a visit. After all, he knew exactly where they were. And despite Lashley’s insistence Rusev would never throw hands in the restaurant, The Super Athlete did just that, causing all kinds of chaos when he attacked The All Mighty before being escorted out of the establishment. Sin Cara vs Andrade Andrade has seemingly been on the verge of a breakthrough for some time, and the former NXT Champion certainly isn’t wasting the chance to raise his star as he begins his Raw career in earnest. One week being selected by Raw in the first round of the WWE Draft on Night 2 and subsequently defeating Ali, Andrade knocked off the Superstar who gave him one of his very first rivalries after leaving NXT, Sin Cara, in a showing that certainly caught the attention of the WWE Universe … and one Superstar in particular. The former NXT Tag Team Champion looked solid in his own in-ring return, showing next to no ring rust and giving Andrade far more of a fight than he anticipated. Andrade rallied down the stretch with the Three Amigos, only to be answered himself with a sunset flip powerbomb off the top turnbuckle. Zelina Vega didn’t wait long to execute the contingency plan, downing Sin Cara with a hurricanrana off the apron to tee him up for Andrade’s Hammerlock DDT. Proof, as ever, that to defeat Andrade, you have to get past Zelina first. As for that Superstar with his eyes on the action, it turned out to be Humberto Carrillo, Raw’s third-round draftee from 205 Live and a talent with abilities remarkably similar to Andrade’s and Sin Cara’s. Oddly enough, however, the former Cruiserweight didn’t have any fighting words for anybody in the match he’d just watched, instead declaring Andrade and himself future champions. He even had a passive-aggressive measuring stick in mind, predicting he would not be the kind of champion who "plays with fire." That, for reference, would be Seth Rollins. Results * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Sin Cara Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Sarah Schreiber & Charly Caruso Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes